


Teenie Halloweenie

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trick or Treating, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: TFW have been turned into children! Thankfully Uncle Gabriel is there to make sure they have a good Halloween.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Teenie Halloweenie

Teeny Halloweenie

Cast: Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 2042

Summary: Team Free Will has been turned into children! Thankfully helpful Uncle Gabriel is there to make sure they have a good Halloween.

Warnings: Language because Dean

A/N A writing prompt sent by a friend, just for the fun of the season.

The high pitched scream echoed through the halls of the Bunker.

“What the fuck?!”

A metal door slammed open and the patter of unusually small feet raced down the hallway. Another door banged open.

“Son of a bitch! You too?”

Dean looked like he was ready to have a meltdown. Or at least as much of a meltdown as a six year old was capable of having. He was standing in Sam’s doorway, breathing hard, green eyes flashing, and staring as his brother, also now apparently somewhere near six, sat up in his huge bed, rubbing sleepy eyes.

“Me too, what?” He finally blinked open and looked at Dean. His eyes went big. “Dean! What the hell?”

“That’s what I said! Hey you’ve got it too.”

Sam looked down, taking in his much smaller body. He held up his hands, kicked little feet under the covers. Slowly, with horror on his face, he reached up and felt now entirely too short hair.

“What the hell is going on?!”

“I have no idea. Did we piss off a witch or something that I don’t remember?” Sammy kicked and clambered down out of his much too large bed.

“Not that I know of. What could - “

“I think there’s a problem.” The much higher pitched and entirely ungraveled voice of Cas came from behind Dean. Dean jumped with a squeak, turning around.

“Dammit Cas! Oh…” Cas and Dean looked each other in their also level eyes.

“Ah,” Cas said matter-of-factly. “It appears to have happened to you as well. I’m not certain what this means, but it is interfering with my work.” Sam giggled.

“The other angels not taking little you seriously?”

“Indeed,” the miniature angel sniffed. “In fact, I seem to be garnering attention that is much more familiar than I am used to receiving from my brethren. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“They’re cooing over you aren’t they!” Dean crossed short arms over his little puffed up chest. “Sweet little baby Cas and you’re just too cute to leave alone.” Cas glared.

“That is apparently the case. Angels were created fully formed. Despite human depictions there are no such things as baby or child angels. It makes me a novelty that is rather too attention grabbing.”

“Well, what do we do?”

Sam was trying to walk around in one of his t-shirts. He kept having to hold it up like some prissy princess to avoid tripping over it. Dean, ever the conscientious brother, stopped him and began tying it up as he answered the question.

“Well, the lack of clothing is an issue. I don’t know. Research maybe?”

“Research, right,” Sam said, heading out of his room, past the tousled black hair and huge blue eyes of Cas with barely a glance. “Research what? I’ve never heard of a spell or anything else that can do this. You think if a witch knew a youth spell like this it would be kept quiet?”

“Well, there has to be something Sammy.”

Dean had dressed himself in a towel toga. Cas, funny enough, could not make himself larger but could apparently manifest clothes. The unbearably cute angel was in a tiny dark suit and trenchcoat. No wonder Heaven wanted to play with him. Dean couldn’t help grinning every time he glanced at him. He looked every bit like a tiny Precious Moments statue. Dean couldn’t help but regret he himself was small. If he was adult walking around with mini Cas he’d have women coming out of the woodwork! He followed Sam into the library, and all three of them stopped, looking at the table and the shelves of books. Sam turned around.

“I think we need an adult.” Dean broke out laughing and Cas just looked perplexed.

“An adult! Who the hell are we going to call to come babysit us huh?”

“Well, you could try me.”

The honeyed voice came from the doorway behind them. All three of the little boys jumped and turned, to be met with the blond haired, golden eyed God of Mischeif. The three boys narrowed their eyes.

“God damn it Gabriel, is this your doing? Because if it is I swear I’m gonna - “

“Relax Dean-o,” Gabe smirked. “If I was gonna pull one on ya I could come up with something better. You know I would.” He walked into the library, sweeping Cas up in his arms before sitting in one of the chairs with his “little brother” on his lap. Cas looked as insulted as the boys had ever seen him.

“Gabriel put me down. This isn’t funny.” His voice was still so much Cas, even if the actual pitch was completely wrong.

“Oh come on baby brother,” Gabriel irreverently pinched one of Cas’ cheeks, causing him to flush with anger. “I never got to hold you when you were little.”

“That’s because I never WAS little! And neither were you!”

“Yeah well, now you are, so zip it squirt.”

Sam and Dean were both glaring at the Trickster, not entirely sure whether they should believe him or not. They especially weren’t convinced once he kept talking.

“Now, I didn’t do this, but I do respect good work. I can probably change you back if you want.”

“Yes,” Cas stated flatly. “Fix it now.”

“Now now, not so fast,” Gabriel held up his hands placatingly. “I said I can probably change you back, but nothing comes without a price.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“And what price could you possibly demand of little kids?”

“Three words Sammy boy. Trick or Treat.”

All three sets of tiny eyes widened. They’d completely forgotten that today was Halloween. Obviously it made no difference at all to angels. If Cas even had any idea what Gabe was talking about the Winchesters would be surprised. Now, Hunters as a rule left Halloween well alone. It was tacky for both monsters and Hunters to do anything on the holiday. The once a year cease fire for all things that bump in the night. Sam and Dean hadn’t really ever done Halloween, but Sam looked over and saw the light of avarice in Dean’s eyes.

“ Dean,” he started. “Dean, no.”

“Oh, Sammy yes! Dude do you have any idea how much loot we could get? Especially with pretty little cherub over there?”

“I’m not a cherub - “

“And we could do all the stuff we never did! Egg the houses of bitches that gave out apples! Smash all the pumpkins at the end of the night! C'mon Sam! Let’s do this!”

Unbeknownst to Dean he was bouncing on his feet and clapping his hands in his enthusiasm. It was adorable and priceless, this little freckled kid, grinning like a Cheshire cat, talking about candy and shenanigans. Sam sighed. He wouldn’t be able to talk Dean out of this. And secretly maybe he wanted to play too, but he wouldn’t say it under threat of torture.

Cas, in the meantime, was still angry about being called a cherub. He was pouting in Gabe’s lap, though he would have been insulted if anyone had called it that. It was as though Dean didn’t know that cherubs were the lowest tier of angels. Cas was a seraph, which should command a little more respect. Gabriel ruffled his hair, earning a bitch face of narrowed eyes and tight lips. He still looked like a doll.

“Well that sounds settled then.” Gabriel stood, letting Cas down. The little man sniffed and straightened his coat in a heartbreakingly cute little fussy way.

“So, what does everyone want to be?”

Dean and Sam looked at each other and grinned, then spoke at once.

“Batman!”

“Superman!”

Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers. If the boys were cute before they were deadly now. Just lethal levels of sweetness, guaranteed to wring chocolate out of even the hardest heart. Dean was trying to climb onto one of the end tables to look in the mirror. He stood there with his little fake muscle suit, grinning from under his cowl and practicing.

“I’m Batman!” His voice wasn’t nearly deep enough, but it would have to do.

“Dean! Give me a hand!”

Gabriel watched as Dean helped pull Sam up on the table too. Sam actually laughed at himself. His short dark hair was slicked back and he had the classic curl on his forehead. He also had a muscle suit. He flared his cape and put his fists on his hips, little chest puffed up.

“I think I’ve got you beat Dean.”

“The hell you do! Batman rules! Supes is just a giant Boy Scout. Just like you!”

“Hey!” Dean punched Sam in his padded shoulder and jumped off the table, tucking into a classic roll like the superhero he was. Sam scrambled down, refusing to jump. Apparently that memory of breaking his arm was echoing in his head. He went to chase after Dean who ducked under the table. As they ran about, tackling and wrestling each other like the endless balls of energy all children were, Gabriel looked down at Cas, who was watching in confusion.

“I don’t understand why they are behaving this way. It lacks decorum. Are they aware they aren’t actually children?”

“Oh course they are Cas.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Think about the life they’ve had. Do you think they ever got to really be kids? Besides, brothers do stuff like that.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Yeah, well, says you. Speaking of embarrassing, what are you going as for Halloween?”

“I’m an angel.” Cas stated, raising himself to his full three foot height and looking up at Gabe. The Trickster shrugged.

“Angel it is.” He snapped his fingers and Cas felt a breeze. Looking down he found himself in a little white robe. He had little golden wings on his back and a gold tinsel halo above his head. His eyes flashed in fury.

“Gabriel no! Turn me back!”

“Can’t do it little brother. You made your choice. No harping about it now.”

Cas threw the little harp in his hand at his tormentor, growling as the big man dodged it.

“Do you have any idea how disrespectful this is? You can’t force me to perpetrate this farce in public!”

“C'mon Cas!” Dean was giggling at him, holding a struggling Sam in a head lock. “You look adorable! The soccer moms are going to love you. Besides, it’s just one night. It won’t kill you.”

Cas was pouting, trying to reach the horrid false wings on his back. Dean said he was cute, and the other angels said much the same thing. He was aware that his normal vessel was considered attractive, but to be forced into the under-developed version of Jimmy Novak was frustrating. Even his Grace was diminished, he could tell. If demons attacked while they were out his natural power would not nearly be up to the threat. An angel who’s smite merely stung the denizens of hell? It was a sickening situation.

“Don’t get your robe in a bunch, Castiel.” Gabriel was smiling but had a look that said he’d understood the smaller mans concern. “I promise I’ll keep you safe. I can smite enough for the both of us, I promise.” Cas gave up on the wings and narrowed his eyes at the archangel.

“If anything happens to Sam or Dean I will hold you personally responsible.”

“I swear on Father’s name.” Gabriel crossed his heart. Cas nodded, accepting the promise.

“Well now that that’s settled,” Dean said, looking like he was full of very bad ideas. “We need some provisions…”


End file.
